kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mouth Off
| Storyboarder(s) = Kenji Ono, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Mouth-off-cast.png | Previous = The Way of the Prawn | Next = Serpent's Tooth | Poll = What did you think about "Mouth Off"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Mouth Off" is the seventh episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Shifu suggests Po takes a vow of silence to help him focus, but his plan goes awry when the panda starts an armed conflict by keeping his mouth shut.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Mouth Off" Summary During a mission to stop a group of bandits, Po's incessant chatter allows the villains to make their escape, much to the frustration of Tigress and Mantis. This issue is soon addressed by Shifu, who tells Po of his former classmate Wushen, a gifted kung fu master who likewise struggled with being overly talkative. At the suggestion of Oogway, Wushen embarked upon a vow of silence, and in so doing found the focus to create his legendary move, the Silken Moon Touch. Having always wanted to master this move himself, Po resolves to embark upon his own vow of silence. However, Po's efforts prove fruitless, as he is unable to keep himself from talking at various provocations, even when Mantis convinces him to put money in a jar whenever he does so. In frustration, he decides to cheat his way around the difficulty, and is able to manipulate a sleeping Mantis into paralyzing his vocal cords, leaving him incapable of speech. Unfortunately, this leaves him unable to offer an apology when he bumps into two young hotheads in the village, who swear vengeance after being driven off. Po's apparent success with his vow impresses his friends, only for him to fail to perform the Moon Touch. Temutai and the Qidan Clan then arrive in force at the valley, with the two hotheads turning out to be Temutai's sons, and demand that Po apologize. Po is forced to confess the situation, and unfortunately Mantis' efforts to reverse the paralysis of his vocal cords won't take effect in time. The Jade Palace masters and the Qidan are soon locked in battle, and Po is able to find his voice in time to warn Shifu; sadly Temutai chooses to continue his attack. With the safety of the valley as motivation, Po is finally able to find silence and master the Silken Moon Touch, which allows him to defeat the entire Qidan in a single strike. Po yells that he was sorry, and the Qidan flee deciding to "accept" his apology. Voice cast * as Po / Villager * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon * as Shifu / Chulun / Bandit * Max Koch as Mantis / Bataar * as Crane * as Monkey * as Viper * as Temutai * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * Aaron Hammersley as Pig Gallery Images Shifu-wushen-oogway.png|Shifu and Wushen training Nokai-bataar.png|Temutai's sons, Nokai and Bataar Po-training-hall.png| Acupressure-scroll-po.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes